A New Beginning
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Virtual season 5 takes place after season 4 "Demons"/"Terra Prime" events. you might want to read my "Midnight Oil" prologue if you wish. -- on permanent hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A NEW BEGINNING

_part 1_

"For Pete's sake, Mr Tucker, I know! You told us a hundred times already," Reed snapped rolling his eyes.  
"But who would have known?" Trip shrieked.  
"Take a grip at yourself, commander," teased Archer. "T'Pol has a dry sense of humour, we all knew that, didn't we?"  
"Yeah." The elated engineer paused. "But forgin' my accent?!"  
"Not her finest moment, I reckon," said Phlox.  
"We're leaving dock, Ma'am," acknowledged the helmsman to Hoshi.  
Archer nodded and put a light hand on the back of his chair. Hoshi's smile widened.  
"Thank you, Mr Mayweather. Hoshi, please, send a message to Ambassador Soval. Tell him that with his continuing support, we are on the brink of achieving great things towards a much awaited alliance. And now, Ma'am, take us out there!"

T'Pol was reading carefully reports after reports which had poured into the Enterprise database ever since the events on Terra Prime had taken place.  
Even after several thorough debriefings, she was still unsure of Reed's commitment to the coalition of planets and to Enterprise. More so, she was worried that Section 31 sweeping away all relevant intel under the rug makes her poor findings on New Berlin useless.  
She sighed softly and tried to concentrate on her work. Her back was aching, her eyes were sore and red from all the tears she had shed and she was feeling helpless.  
She shivered, took a sip of herbal tea before focusing again on the endless task at end.  
If she was to be positive about the terrible events, she felt nonetheless relieved. Earth had unexpectedly found itself a great leader, even if no one knew it just yet. In the right time, in the right place, Jonathan Archer will eventually turn out to be their most valuable asset.  
Maybe one day…  
She sat the cup on her desk and focused on her screen, scrolling for evidence of a larger isolationist scheme. She only hoped that meanwhile, Earth was not nursing new isolationist terrorist cells, ready to launch desperate attacks on alien embassies.

"Very good, Mr Tucker! As you would put it, you are good to go."  
Phlox was standing boldly in front of Trip, catching his accidental reflection in the numerous glass cabinets of sickbay, a mix of utter mystery and confidence. He could shed some weight though before going back to his lovely wives and to Denobula. Well, that was the prospect of another lifetime so he got his attention back to Tucker.  
Very distressed young man, he thought. His concern for T'Pol was beginning to be quite a problem and he knew only of one solution.  
"I know! That's not the reason I came to sickbay for, doc!" the engineer protested.  
"Indeed, commander. You came because you were ordered to. I requested everybody on board to get a full check up and you would be my last patient for the day."  
"Phlox, ye know what I mean," Trip drawled.  
Phlox stared blankly, took a deep breath and sat on the nearest stool.  
"Commander," he knew there was no way he could postpone this explanation any longer, "I do not trust cloning as being the best solution to your present problems." He waved a dismissive hand to kill Trip's possible protestation. "You of all people should understand why. Cloning will never be the solution as far as I'm concerned." Phlox paused and crossed his hands on his lap. With a perceptible trouble, he continued. "T'Pol is a very attractive young woman. You do understand that she is almost 70 according to human standards and that her experience as a Vulcan is light years away from your common understanding."  
"Phlox!"  
"I mean it Mr Tucker. You would eventually find yourself in a lot of trouble if you ever fancy a life with T'Pol," the doctor put on his most serious face.  
He could see that Trip was devastated and ready for anything to erase the traumatic experience.  
"Nevertheless, in this matter, I must have to recommend extreme caution. In the current state of research, there's absolutely nothing that proves that interspecies breeding is impossible."  
Trip relaxed and set a foot onto the floor leaning expectantly towards the physician.  
"I shall run some more tests and if any are conclusive, as I think they will, we can safely bet that you and your mate will soon enough be in the position to replace young Lizzy."  
Trip went from shy pinkish to bright red, his body temperature rising to new levels, his heart pounding. "T'Pol is not my mate!" he protested unsure of any righteous attitude he could foster at the moment.  
Phlox went on anyway, a widening smile on his broad face. "Maybe not yet, but by any means, if I can be of assistance, I can provide you with a large range of techniques unknown from you to achieve such a goal."  
Trip almost fainted at the proposition. This sounded like a dead end. He was not even sure of the solution Phlox was debating to his profit. Denobulan breeding techniques? He pictured Phlox with his family and shut his mind to the images that were insidiously invading his head.  
"That will be all. You're fit for duty Mr Tucker, what can I say? You can go back to wherever you have to go back," said Phlox, the same unnerving smile plastered on his face. "One last thing though."  
Trip stopped on his way out, stood still in the doorway, still shaken by the news.  
"Of course, I suggest that you get intimate with the Commander as many times as you both please. The sooner, the better. The natural way is often the most convenient and efficient way to achieve one's goal in the breeding process."  
Trip took a left turn out of sickbay at full speed, his legs weak and his jaws clenched. His eyes crossed the eyes of ensigns Philips and Horst and he started running for dear life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Travis was usually the first one to hit the gym. He liked it there, the quiet of the place at dawn, the dimmed lights, the whispering of echoing engines in the distance.

This morning though, Hoshi was already on one of the treadmills so he decided for the weight-lifting bench instead. But his friend stopped in her tracks as soon as he came in. She faced him with the same worried face she had displayed since they first met with representatives of the Argonians only three days ago.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, trying to get back her natural balance after one half hour of demanding physical exercise.

She wiped her long hair in the damp sponge cloth on her shoulders and stood before him, the perfect image of uneasiness.

"I was wondering if you noticed anything unusual about Trip," she finally said.

"He seems to be back to his usual carefree self," Travis smiled.

"Yep," she quipped, "exactly my point. Should he not be still mourning the loss of his child? It seems to me it's a very quick getting back to normal, what do you think?"

"Well, I am not the specialist, but I would say he's trying to get engulfed in his engineering routine… moving forward," he hesitated. "I was never really close to the Commander, Hoshi. It's a trick question. Maybe he's adapting fast to the situation. When my mother told me that my father was gone, I realised that I would never be able to speak to him again, to reconcile, and I was angry at first. Then I chose the easiest way. I moved on. Put the past behind. That's the best Mr Tucker can do under the circumstances… And the baby was not really his… theirs… I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Travis," Hoshi crossed her arms, biting her lips, "it doesn't make a difference from my point of view. Trip is only trying to act on his feelings and I can't see that it is doing him any good. T'Pol hardly speaks to me either. She's like… I don't know, cut off from the rest of us. Do you thing she holding a grudge against Mal? He did what he thought was best. And at the time it was not that bad for someone who always acts by the book. He saved us all in the end."

Travis stayed seated on the bench, trying to figure out what she was up to. One of her endless crusade in the name of love and friendship and keeping them under her personal care… Her very own big Enterprise family. He waited for some outburst but she waved at him and left the gym.

He stared at the doorway, somehow expecting she will be back. With a sigh, he finally stood up. His perfect morning alone was spoilt, so why not go to the bridge already. His free time was almost up anyway.

"Enter!"

Jonathan Archer had his back to the doorway. The door hissed open, a swift displacement of air inside his quarters and then nothing. He looked up to the door and saw her. She was pale and silent.

"T'Pol!" he was under the impression he startled her but she still did not budge, her arms in her back, her hair hiding any inconvenient frown. "What can I do for you? I have to give you credit again for that meeting with the Argonians," he greeted her awkwardly. What ever happened of their easy banter and personal friendship? "I guess they will be ready to join the alliance far before the time Earth had previously envisioned. Please, sit down."

She complied, her face totally expressionless.

"Sir, I would like to speak with you of a very urgent matter."

"Please," he said, settling down comfortably in the chair facing his desk. "Has it anything to do with Malcolm and Section 31?" he asked bluntly.

"I am afraid I cannot divulge any information in regard of Section 31 directly to you, Sir. I have been instructed so by Starfleet"

He suppressed a sneer. She was serious. Deadly serious. What ever happened to the T'Pol he used to know and… trust?

"What is it then?" he joked. After the Argonian success, the next most important matter at hand was Section 31 and he knew she was not prepared to give him any more information than necessary. God! When is she going to accept to trust me again? He trusted her with his own life for crying out loud and now all that was gone, wiped out by Paxton's crusade!

"Doctor Phlox talked me into this," she said fiercely. Her dark eyes flashed with anger. "I am afraid it is a very personal matter."

Archer stood perfectly still, waiting for her personal hell to break loose.


End file.
